


Genesis

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone catches more than just Ko Yeongha's eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not become the first in a series... it depends on a lot of things, like the craziness inside my brain. which never stops spinning...
> 
> i have an amateur's knowledge of Korea and Korean culture, so please be kind and forgiving when noticing my errors. thank you.

* * *

  
He knew he was annoying his companions with the drumming of his fingers on the table, but he honestly didn't give a shit. He'd drunk enough now to know he wasn't that interested in getting any more drunk - not with these guys, anyway - but he didn't want to head back to his room yet, either. 

Ko Yeongha was, in a word, dissatisfied.

"What is the _matter_ with you?" Im Ilhwan testily demanded. "You just qualified - _once again_ \- to challenge for the Guksu title. One more game, and you can _once again_ proclaim yourself to be the best player in the country and have the title to back it up."

"I have never once claimed to the best player in the country," Ko Yeongha derided. "I have _always_ said that I'm the best player in the world." Not that he could prove something like that while playing against inferior opponents.

Im Ilhwan rolled his eyes and sucked back the rest of his drink. Always the pacifist, An T'aeseon placated, "Now, now. Let's not forget. We're here to celebrate Hong Suyeong's completion of his military service!"

That made Hong Suyeong look momentarily happy, but Ko Yeongha couldn't help but take a turn at rolling his eyes. "Oh, please. He spent three years filing paperwork in an office in Seoul, just like all of us! He was even able to still make many of his regular matches!"

"There was still basic training and all!" Hong Suyeong protested. He looked funny with his military haircut. _That_ had been the worst part for Ko Yeongha.

"We've all been through it," Im Ilhwan shrugged. "We're men; it's duty. The bastard is right, though, we didn't have to go to the front lines or anything." They were all quiet for a moment. The others might have been thinking of friends of theirs whose service was considerably more demanding, or something like that.

Ko Yeongha was looking around the hotel bar, irritated with the universe. He wanted _something_. He couldn't say precisely what that _something_ was. It had been a while since he'd played a game where he felt like he was fighting for his life. A game that made him feel like he was putting his stamp on the world. It had been forever since he felt like he really had to _work_ to get something he wanted.

He was twenty-two years old, but Ko Yeongha had to wonder if there was anything left.

"Oh! That beautiful woman is looking over here!" 

"Keep your voice down," An T'aeseon laughed, shaking his head.

"He gets out of the military, and he's ready to take the final step to become a man," Im Ilhwan teased Hong Suyeong, who looked like he was ready to combust.

Ko Yeongha glanced over at the bar.

And licked his lips.

There was only one woman Hong Suyeong might have been talking about. She was petite in all regards, but she was wearing stilettos. Her skirt was a good hand-width above her knees, her top bared at least a hand-width of her belly, and didn't cover her back at all; her hair was fluffy and was beautifully, but not professionally, styled, and she wasn't wearing much makeup, but what she _was_ wearing was well-done. 

And.

Ko Yeongha smirked. "She's not looking 'over here.' She's looking at _me_." He stood up and ruffled Hong Suyeong's hair. "Sorry, kiddo, but it's still ten years too early for you."

"Hey!" Hong Suyeong protested. Im Ilhwan was rolling his eyes.

An T'aeseon looked alarmed. "Hey. Hey, this hotel is sponsoring the title match, don't cause trouble!"

Ko Yeongha wasn't bothering to listen, though. 

He went straight for her, ignoring subtlety. She was the one who had been staring, after all. Her cheeks turned pink when she realized he was headed right for her, and she turned slightly away from him.

That was fine. Her almost entirely bare back was a beautiful - and enticing - sight. So much so that when he went up to her, he didn't resist. He spread his hand over the small of her back.

He was going to get laid.

She squeaked cutely, and faced him, hiding her expression partially behind her cute little hand. "Ah! Ko Yeongha-seonsaengnim!"

"That's quite a mouthful," he laughed. He rubbed his thumb over her skin, feeling his own skin getting hotter. "Does this mean you came here today to see me?" he coaxed playfully, leaning in closer.

"Oh!" Her cheeks got even pinker. She was adorable. "I, er, well, that is, I work near here!" she blurted out. "I-I heard about the match, s-so I thought I'd just look in... a-after work. I-I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything, I didn't really expect to... to..." she looked over her shoulder at his arm, wrapped around her. She was so tense, but she wasn't pushing him away. "I-I just thought it might be interesting... er, well, fun. T-to be able to see you... in a match..."

Her eyes were so wide and innocent. There were tiny flecks of gold mixed in with her dark brown. Ko Yeongha wanted to kiss her right there, but despite how she was dressed, he was pretty sure she'd run away if he moved too quickly. Her lips were very tempting, though. "Was it? Fun?" he prompted, squeezing her side a bit. He pulled her closer. Her small body fit nicely against his.

She looked down, turning her face away a bit in a demurely alluring gesture. "Ah... I don't really understand baduk well. Er, that must sound strange. It's... it's just... I grew up in a small, farming village. My grandfather..." she smiled a little bit unconsciously, making her even more radiant. "My grandfather was, well, you know, a bit doddering. During the days, when most everyone was out working in the fields, I was assigned to sit with grandfather and take care of him. He would sit at the badukpan and play games by himself for hours and hours. I don't know if he was recreating games... or if he was actually playing both sides, but he would talk to himself. So, I-I grew up hearing about baduk, all the time. I loved it. The sound of the stones on the badukpan, and my grandfather's poetic mumblings about the games. My grandfather... used to tell me everyday how pretty I was. He was... the only one who would..." Her eyes were directed away from Ko Yeongha, but he could still tell that she was only seeing her grandfather. The more she talked about him, the more relaxed she became. Her obvious love for her grandfather, too, shone through more and more with each word. 

That genuine smile was the life-giving sun that allowed the flowers to bloom.

"That's really hard to believe. You must have been the hothouse flower, unable to bloom in the cold countryside. What you need... is someone to tend to you properly," he purred softly, right into her ear.

He could almost swear he could hear her heart pounding. "K-Ko Yeongha-seonsaengnim! That's... you're... you're flattering me far too much," she complained weakly.

He pulled her closer so their bodies were touching at the hips. "You must know more about baduk, though, than you said, if you grew up watching your grandfather playing all the time."

"Eh, no, no, I mean, I _know_ a bit about it, it's just... my mind just doesn't work like that," she begged off sheepishly. "I've never been able to play at all well, and I can't really follow games."

"But you became my fan?" he prompted her. It was fine if she just liked him for his body. 

"Oh... that... er... I... I read the articles about baduk, you know, in the paper and magazines and stuff... I-I read a description of one of your matches once, the writer described you as a 'tiger in the garden,' and I r-really liked that. My grandfather used to say things like that all the time, too, like... about tigers and dragons and vipers slithering through the flowers and such. Every time I read something about your matches, it sounded so appealing like that. I-it was later that I saw your photograph, honestly!" she swore to him, looking him in the eye.

He wanted to make love to her. "A tiger, huh? You know what, I really like that, too. It's probably shameful to admit, but I think I remember that article. I was very proud." He smiled at her, squeezing her tighter and tighter. "I thought you were just a sexy girl, but it seems like there's a lot more to you than just that. I have a room in this hotel, just for convenience. With the matches and all. There's a badukpan up there. If you like, I don't mind going over some things with you. If nothing else... you can at least hear the stones on the badukpan again."

It was a transparent seduction, so it was no wonder that she was looking at him so distrustfully. Even a sweet country girl would know when she was being propositioned. But, so far, she wasn't rejecting him. "J-just to... to play baduk?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course," he lied.

She knew he was lying, he could see it in her eyes as her pupils dilated slightly. "W-well... I-it's got to be a v-very rare chance... to get some pointers in baduk from Ko Yeongha-seonsaengnim..." she rationalized weakly. Her nostrils flared a tiny bit as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes, it would. It sounds funny to hear you being so formal. It's not necessary, really!" he teased, steering her out of the bar and toward the elevators. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hong Suyeong's jaw drop and An T'aeseon catch his forehead in his palm. Ko Yeongha just beamed.

His partner, though, had gotten awfully shy, holding her hands together and looking away from him. Since he was leading her, though, he took advantage of his vantage point and looked over her body. She was fairly flat-chested, but her ass was cute and perky. They got to the elevators, and he pushed the button. He leaned close and whispered into her ear, "I really like the color of your lipstick."

"Eh?" she pulled back a bit, flushing. "Y-you... You're such a flatterer." She looked pleased, though. "Men only notice a woman's lipstick for one reason," she countered, though.

He grinned. Perfect. She'd already agreed to come up to his room, but now they were finally flirting. "Oh, really? I had no idea. And why is that?"

She repressed a laugh, and looked away. Ko Yeongha's heart started to pound a bit. She was so damned cute! "I don't believe you're really lacking in that much imagination," she purred softly, clearly embarrassed.

He started to imagine what she was imagining, and it was a damned fine image. The elevator _binged_ and the doors slid open. They waited until an older couple got off, and then they got on.

Alone.

His room was on the 26th floor, and these elevators were slow. 

He turned her enough and pushed her against the elevator wall, kissing her. She made a small noise of protest, but her lips parted almost immediately, so he took the invitation. After just a few heartbeats, her body relaxed a bit, and her hands slid up his arms, until she had her arms around his neck. That was clearly an invitation! He most desperately wanted to get his hands under her skirt, but this little tied-on top thingy was pretty easy to work with, and the path of least resistance was always a good way to start. He slipped one hand completely inside her top. He probed, feeling.

And feeling.

He broke off the kiss and pushed her top all the way up. She squeaked and protested.

It wasn't that she was flat-chested. It was that her chest was flat. Completely. His fingers circled over her pectoral muscle, and then tweaked her nipple. He looked into her eyes.

She was terrified, her lips parted, her bottom lip trembling.

She was breathing hard, so her stomach was moving in and out deeply, creating a gap at the waistband of her skirt. He watched her torso for a moment.

So fucking erotic.

He grinned, and leaned in closely, looking her in the eye. "Mm. The bold, unconventional choice. I love it. Now, I've really _got_ to have you," he purred.

Her eyes widened, and he grabbed her by the back of her thighs, lifting her up as he pressed her to the wall, kissing her brutally.

* * *

It was three hours and twenty-seven minutes later when Ko Yeongha returned to the hotel bar after escorting the young lady to a cab. She'd been awfully embarrassed afterward and wouldn't look him in the eye, continually telling him that she worked in the area and often went home at about this time, so she was _fine_. He'd hoped to hear her home address, but she'd pulled the door to the cab closed before she told the driver where to go.

She was feisty.

He was pleased that his trio were still in the bar, in the same seats as when he'd left. Convenient. He proudly seated himself, beaming as if to beg them to beg him for details. Of course, he expected An T'aeseon was more likely to lecture him about decorum or something, and Im Ilhwan would never do Ko Yeongha the pleasure, but.

Hong Suyeong looked at him with jealous, naked despair. "She slept with you? She really slept... with _you?_ " he sighed.

Ko Yeongha didn't quite like that phrasing, but it was fine. He swiped Hong Suyeong's beer and took a nice big gulp. After three rounds, any man would be thirsty. "We didn't do any sleeping, but... Of course. What did you think?"

An T'aeseon sighed and shook his head. Im Ilhwan snorted, but he nodded appreciatively. "That fox had a fine tail," he admitted.

"You have no idea," Ko Yeongha boasted. He leaned back, still basking in the afterglow. But. Something was niggling at the back of his brain.

"Are you going to see her again? Ever?" An T'aeseon sighed wearily.

Ko Yeongha started to answer, and then he realized. He dug out his phone and opened it. Wait... "Damn it! She didn't give me her cell phone number!" He'd asked her for it and she put him off and... she managed to escape without giving it to him!

Im Ilhwan snickered. Actually snickered at him. "Oh ho, I like this girl more and more. Maybe you weren't as impressive as you thought, mm?"

"I was _damned_ impressive," Ko Yeongha shot back. "She was quite _expressive_ about just _how_ impressive she thought I was."

"Not impressive enough to warrant digits," Im Ilhwan shot back.

Ko Yeongha furrowed his brow. That was ok. He still had his afterglow. And even without her phone number...

"She was so pretty," Hong Suyeong sighed. "I noticed her _first_. Wh-what was her name?" he looked at Ko Yeongha hopefully.

This was getting annoying... "Look, first of all, even with a million years of practice, you couldn't handle a woman like that... and... Shit! She never told me her name!" Ko Yeongha burst out, staring at the door as if she might come back, having realized her error.

Now, Im Ilhwan was outright laughing at him. "You got used, you bastard. And you deserve it. The way you burn through women... you deserve a taste of your own medicine."

"I wanted to see her again..." Hong Suyeong said wistfully.

Ko Yeongha was burning up inside. She... she actually eluded him! With her sexiness and her gorgeous eyes, she'd tricked him! But... he knew she worked around the hotel, in walking distance, actually. She said she walked here from work because it was close, right? So. 

He'd find her. If he had to chase her down, so be it. In fact... it was better that way. Nothing easy was worth winning, right? There was no doubt that she was worth it. So he'd prove his worth to her by not letting her go. When he had a target in his sights, he never let go until he had it.

He hadn't felt so enervated in a long, long time. 

"Ko Yeongha, stop it. That grin is really creepy," Hong Suyeong complained.

"Oh, shut up. Virgin," Ko Yeongha snapped. 

"H-hey! A-am not!" Hong Suyeong vainly protested, and that made him the new target of teasing. 

Ko Yeongha could feel his heart pounding in his chest. There was nothing better in the world than discovering something new.

* * *

  



End file.
